elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator keys
Elevator keys are used for service and firefighting purpose. Elevator keys are also used by engineers to maintain or control the elevators using various special modes. They can also be used to restrict the use of elevator. Type of elevator keys General *3502 - fire service (universal State of New Jersey) *AZFS - fire service (universal State of Arizona) *BFD01 - fire service (universal State of Connecticut) *FEO-K1 - fire service (2007 code) *Northeast SC1000 - fire service (universal State of South Carolina) EPCO Fixtures *EPCO 1 (a.k.a "EN1") - independent service/light/fan/electric eyes *EPCO 2 (a.k.a "EN2") - service key *EPCO MFD-1 - firefighters operation KONE *KONE 1 - run/stop key *KONE 2 - light/fan key *KONE 3 - fire service *KONE 4 - independent service *KONE 5 - floor lockout MAD Fixtures *X4001 - independent service/light/fan *X4002 - run/stop, inspection service Monitor (Janus) Fixtures *J200 - independent service/fan switch *J202 - unknown *J217 - fire service Montgomery *A00 - escalator stop/run *A01 - light/fan, inspection/access *A02 - light/fan, independent service *A03 - fire service, floor lockout *A04 - inspection/access *A40 - master key (except fire service) Montgomery-KONE *MK01 - stop/run *MK02 - hospital service *MK03 - light, fan, independent service *MK04 - inspection *MK05 - Fire Service Otis Series 1 and newer *Northeast UTA - light, fan, independent service *Northeast UTB - light, fan *Northeast UTC - floor lockout, attendant service *Northeast UTD - floor lockout (main lockout key) *Northeast UTE - priority service *Northeast UTF - fire service *Northeast UTG - floor lockout *Northeast UTH - floor lockout, inspection/access *CCL BGM30 - locked cabinet Lexan and earlier *Yale GA - independent service, light, fan *Yale GB - inspection *Yale GE - stop/run *SA - fire service Schindler *501CH (a.k.a. "Hudson 501") - floor lockout *AS100 - fire service *H200 - locked cabinet *H301 - stop/run, locked cabinet *H315 - unknown *H341 - fire service *HW02 - unknown *KAB1 - escalator stop/run *KAB2 - escalator stop/run *OCO1 - inspection/access *OCO4 - light/fan, independent service *OC1 - unknown *OC2 - unknown *100T - unknown *202 - escalator stop/run, dimple key ThyssenKruppThyssenKrupp Elevator America - Owner's Guide (PDF) *L201 - unknown *L202 - unknown *L203 - light/fan, independent service *L204 - fire service, emergency power operation (EPR) *L205 - run/stop, inspection/access *L206 - floor lockout, card reader overide, door hold, voice enable/disable, hospital emergency ("Code Blue Service") *L207 - unknown *L208 - unknown Dover *H2395 - lights, fan, indepindent service *H2389 - fire service *H2252 - fire service *H1846 - inspection *H1848 - floor lockout *H2007 - emergency stop *H2011 - run/stop *H5074 - lights, fan, indepindent service, for early Impulse fixtures *H5027 - fire service, for early Impulse fixtures *H2304 - unknown *H2192 - unknown *H5140 - unknown, older *H5174 - unknown, older *H5154 - unknown, older Innovation fixtures *EX511 - light *EX512 - stop/run, fan *EX513 - indepindent service, fan, light,locked cabinet *EX514 - inspection *EX515 - fire service *EX516 - floor lockout *EX517 - floor lockout *EX518 - floor lockout *EX519 - floor lockout Gallery L205.jpg j200.jpg drop key.jpg|Elevator drop key (authorized personel only) DropKey.JPG|Elevator drop key emergency holder References External link *List of other elevator keys (refer to page 44) Category:Security Category:Emergency Category:Elevator controls